


Second In Comand - Madeline's Musings

by Rita (LFN_Archivist)



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFN_Archivist/pseuds/Rita
Summary: This story was originally posted to the LFN Storyboard Archives by Rita.





	Second In Comand - Madeline's Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Hell Hath No Fury" and "Slipping Into Darkness."

Two days had passed since the mission against 'Leon.' Things are back to normal, as normal as they can be in Section One. Leon had been a worthy opponent through the years. Fortunately, we were better. Luckily, those around me reacted as anticipated.

I always strive to learn something new from every mission. This one has taught me nothing new, but rather confirmed what I already knew. Love is the most dangerous emotion, more so than even hate. I had been right to 'let go' of it as I have.

Loving Leon, or the simulation of it, weakened my focus. Section had no longer been the priority. The one thing that I cannot tolerate, from anyone, is disloyalty to the Section. Perhaps that is why Paul and I get along so well. For the time being our goals for Section are the same. Looking back on it now, removing the 'personal component' of our relationship after Adrian's fall from power, had been the right move. It had enabled us to focus solely on Section One's future. I just hope that Paul and I remain on the same path, otherwise he will have to be removed. For now he is in control of his emotions, so long as that continues, he has nothing to fear from me. The day that I believe he is no longer in control, will be his last as Operations. Regretfully, though, that day seems nearer. But I will do what I have to, after all Section must survive.

Emotions, of any kind, have no place here. Unfortunately, emotions amongst operatives still exist. 'Removal' has been attempted and has failed. I now realize my folly. Rather than remove them, I must control them. I need to manipulate emotion, everything from fear and exhilaration to love and hate. Operatives need a target for their most intense emotions. The mission against Philo, although not a surprise closure wise, was quite a learning experience. It had not been difficult to manipulate operatives into acting against Operations.

A few carefully planned profiles over the next few months and mutiny can rise once again. This time I would let the mutiny prevail. Of course, Michael would most likely succeed Paul, but I don't foresee that as a problem. Nikita is not ready for my position, so I will remain second in command. I successfully manipulated Paul for all these years, I will certainly be able to manipulate Michael. If not, he is also expendable.

Ironic, isn't it that these two missions against Red Cell have provided me the insight needed to guide Section into its future.

Paul's days are numbered now, he just doesn't know it. Thankfully, I'm not prone to, or need, emotions, otherwise my resolve might weaken, I might have second thoughts about removing Paul, he is my 'best friend' after all.


End file.
